


In It To The End

by amaranth827



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Ficlets/Drabbles/One-shots for Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did I Do Something?

Jace just got done training; training he thought Max, Izzy, and Alec were going to join him on. He leaves the weapons room and heads to find the youngest of the three Lightwood siblings. He pokes his head into the room he could hear Max’s voice drifting out into the hallway from. The nine-year-old was busy practicing the violin, getting mad at himself when he messes up. Jace has to smile. The boy was improving every single day. He was a talented little kid.

Jace smiles to himself and then continues on to Isabelle’s room, where he found her lounging on her bed, magazine in front of her. “Thanks for joining me Is…I see it is more important to read up on the Mundy's than to train to protect them.” Jace says sarcastically as he leans against the doorframe, watching her turn her head and smirk at him.

“I wasn’t in the mood, deal with it!” She responds her smirk widening.

Jace hisses out a breath at her words and then steps back into the hall, wondering why Alec has abandoned him. He had to find Alec, quickening his pace down the hall; he passes his own room and pokes his head in through the door. He sometimes finds Alec in there, sitting in the window seat reading.

No Alec.

Jace let out a frustrated groan and then continues down the hall and pushes the door open and enters the room of his best friend. He doesn’t bother to knock. He doesn’t think to knock. Alec wouldn’t mind. Jace narrows his eyes as he glances across the room and notices Alec sitting barefoot in the large chair in front of the fireplace. “Where were you Alec, since when do you not train with me, when you said you would?”

Alec knows without having to really look at Jace, that he is still shirtless and sweaty, so he tries his best not to look over at him. He ignores him and raises his book a little higher. Alec pretends to be to be engulfed in his book, though the book is the last thing on his mind right now. The images of his dream last night fill his vision and he closes his eyes.

“Alec?” Jace quickly crosses the space that separates them and kneels down beside his chair, placing his hands on the armrests, his fingers brushing against Alec’s skin. Jace can see the goose bumps from where his fingers were. “What is wrong with you?”

Alec lets out a sigh and finally lowers the book, turning his head towards Jace, being careful to keep his eyes on Jace’s face. “I just…”

Jace cuts Alec off. “Don’t you tell me that too, that you didn’t feel like training, you love training with me. You say you hate training with anyone else.” He straightens up to his full height and watches Alec turn his head away from him. “Why have you been acting so weird?” Jace thinks back to yesterday's training session, he couldn’t think of anything that he did. He sifts through the memories and finally finds something that could be the cause of Alec acting the way he was. He had pinned Alec to the floor, straddling his hips, making it so that Alec couldn’t move, but he didn’t think that would have upset Alec. “Did I do something?”

Alec pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it and then shakes his head.

“Then why are you acting like this?”

Alec shook his head again. “I’m not acting like anything…” He got to his feet and crossed the room, placing the book back on the shelf, straightening the other books.

“You are so not acting like yourself. Tell me!” Jace says walking closer to Alec, who still has his back turned away from him. He places his hands on Alec’s shoulders and Alec flinches and moves away from him. Jace looks down at his hands like they had burnt Alec.

“Please don’t…” Alec swiftly moves away from him, not looking at him.

“Since when can I not touch you?” Jace asks watching Alec closely.

Alec shakes his head again.

Jace promptly invades Alec’s space, pressing him against the wall. He lets out a groan when Alec reacts, tossing him to the floor, much like he did to Alec the previous day, but the difference today was that Alec, presses his lips to Jace’s, then pulls away, making a surprised noise and then in a blink is racing from the room.

Jace lets out a huff of air and then runs his fingers over his lips, feeling the smile spread across his face.


	2. He Closes His Eyes

Alec ran from the room, running down the hall, his footsteps breaking through the quietness that seems to engulf these ancient halls. He needs to get out of here. Alec turns the last corner that leads to the main hall and ran straight into his sister. Izzy let out a yelp as her forehead collides with Alec’s chin, they both stumble backward, and Alec let out a groan.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Izzy asks rubbing at her throbbing forehead with her fingers.

Alec places a hand on his chin, letting out another groan. “I don’t want to talk Izzy, just let me leave.”

Izzy folds her arms across her chest. “What happened?”

“Nothing…” Alec growls out, moving past her and slowly walks across the main hall towards the door.

“YOU BROTHER ARE A VERY BAD LIAR!” Isabelle yells at Alec’s retreating back.

Alec raises a hand in a dismissive motion at Izzy but doesn’t turn to face her. He was very stupid. He can't stay here, not right now. He closes his eyes, tries not to think about it now. Tries not to think about what a stupid mistake he made.


	3. I Don’t Want To Be Alone

Jace started pacing back and forth across the worn marble floor of the infirmary; the healing and good fortune runes etched into the marble were starting to wear. He growled out and kicked his boot-clad toes against the fading ruins. He slowed his pace and stared at the bed just a few feet away from him, the black head was the contrast to the white sheets that laid draped over the motionless body. "This is your fault, Izzy!" Jace didn't hold back his accusing tone. "If you hadn't been playing around with that damn whip of yours..."

Isabelle let out a growl cutting Jace off. “I know how to use it!" True it was only the second time that she had ever used it but she did know what she was doing, it was just an accident.

Jace narrowed his eyes at her. "You were showing off..."

"You show off all the time!" Isabelle protested.

"The difference is that I know how to control my weapons and I don't hurt anyone!" Jace let out another growl and ran his fingers roughly through his messy, blond hair, he could still feel the sweat rolling down his back from their training. He looked up at Izzy and sighed. "Why aren't you healing him?" He could still hear the harshness in his voice as he spoke to her.

Isabelle decided to ignore what Jace said about her not being able to control her weapon. "I for one am not Hodge, and second I am getting sick of you snapping at me!" She said looking back over her shoulder at Jace a frown on her face. "I am trying my best." She turned her gaze away from Jace back to the body lying in front of her. "Alec you need to wake up now, I'm sorry!" She said softly, once again drawing another healing rune on his badly wounded shoulder. It was her fault that Alec was injured but she hadn't meant to.

Jace and Alec had been training and she had wanted to show them how much she had improved with her aim with the whip, so she had asked Alec to stand just a few steps away from the practice dummy, she had hit the dummy and not Alec, but her whip had stuck itself well in the dummy, when she went to pull it back, the whip flung to the side, striking Alec. Isabelle closed her eyes as she thought back to the scream Alec had let out and then the sight of him falling to the hard marble floor. She opened her eyes and let out a frustrated growl and stood up. "I am going to get Hodge out of the meeting to help." She added as she walked past Jace and out the door, her heels clicking on the stone floor.

Jace made a face at her as she walked away. "She wasn't doing it right!" He murmured and made his way to Alec's bedside. "Alec, hey..." He said quietly sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him. "I know you're in pain but you need to wake up." He slid the sheet down exposing Alec's upper body. The whip had sliced open his bare skin from the top of his shoulder down his chest and along his ribs. Jace gritted his teeth and pulled out his own stele, slowly drawing the healing rune across Alec's ribs, Alec jerked and let out a groan. Jace jumped back slightly.

Alec groaned louder and gripped the hand that laid next to his. "Where am I?" He opened his eyes looking up.

Alec's blue eyes were full of pain and Jace had to look away. "You're in the infirmary, I wasn't sure you were going to wake up, but don't move too much, you aren't healed completely yet." Jace looked down at Alec's hand that was gripping his and then squeezed his fingers.

"Why am I not healed?" Alec asked wincing as he chest moved.

"Hodge is in an important meeting, with Clave leaders," Jace said regrettably watching Alec nod and close his eyes again. "I think I am going to go see what is taking Izzy so long." Jace started to get up but Alec's grip tightened and his eyes opened again.

"Please stay, I don't want to be alone." Alec closed his eyes when he felt Jace relax back down on the bed beside him.


	4. Keep It All A Secret

Alec took in a long breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He glanced down at the training dummy and let out the breath, pounding the crap out of this dummy was not helping him forget about things at all. Alec took a step forward and hit the dummy one last time with a groan.

“That was pathetic Big Brother!” Isabelle said as she stepped up on the other side of the dummy taking a hold of it as it stilled its motion.

Alec turned his steely gaze on his younger sister. “What are you talking about?”

“The way you acted with Magnus earlier!” Isabelle clarified, running her delicate fingers over the head of the foam dummy. 

Alec narrowed his eyes, “I don’t know what you are talking about…”

“You know that Magnus likes you as more than just a friend, but you are stuck on your feelings for Jace so you aren’t even willing to try to make it work with Magnus?” Isabelle narrowed her own eyes watching her older brother closely.

“I _really_ don’t know what you are talking about Izzy. I have no feelings, like that towards Jace, nor do I return Magnus’ feelings towards me…” He took a step backward before he spoke again. “Now move or I will knock you over…” Alec raised his fists again, showing her that he was going to hit the dummy again. He watched as Izzy frowned and then she slowly turned and walked away. The fact was he did know what Izzy was talking about but he had to forget about it, he had to keep it all a secret and if it meant hiding it from himself then so be it, it was what he would do.

Alec let out a frustrated growl and then started pounding on the dummy again.


	5. Play the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing was how did he go about making the young Shadowhunter fall for him? Did he play the game he always did? Shower them with gifts and compliments or should he play the game a different way? Think outside the box of what he would normally do.

Magnus sat down on the couch a glass of wine in hand. He knew from the minute he had seen the young Alec Lightwood that he wanted to be with him. He hadn’t felt that way about anyone in what felt like an eternity. It had actually surprised Magnus how hard his feeling hit him.

The thing was how did he go about making the young Shadowhunter fall for him? Did he play the game he always did? Shower them with gifts and compliments or should he play the game a different way? Think outside the box of what he would normally do. Would Alec fall for his charms? Magnus was unsure of what was going to happen with all this. He had never been this unsure ever in his long life. He did know one thing for sure that was Alec Lightwood would be his, someday.  


	6. Holiday Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU that goes with When It Comes To You. I hope you enjoy.

Alec took in a deep breath as he stepped out into the brisk chilly air of late autumn. He knew that winter was fast approaching and he didn't like it. The breeze that blew, almost took the air out of his lungs. He was walking to Magnus'. He knew the way by heart.

Alec let out a sigh. He enjoyed the cool air. Once the wind chill factors dropped, once the sleet came it would make his journey to Magnus' harder. He quickened his steps. Alec hadn't told Magnus he was coming. He hoped that it wouldn't be a problem that he was just showing up on his doorstep. Alec just needed to get away from his mother. They weren't on the best of terms right now.

The cool weather made Alec start to think about Christmas. He was actually looking forward to Christmas despite how awful Thanksgiving with the family had been. Christmas was a holiday that Alec did enjoy. He didn't know what he should get Magnus, or if he should get him anything at all. Would Magnus think he was clingy? He let out another sigh as he reached the door to Magnus apartment.

He glanced up at the sky. The overcast was threatening to let the rain fall. With the cool temperature, the walk back wasn't going to be fun. Maybe Magnus would let him stay. Alec let out another sigh and reached for the door, noticing the condensation build up as he let out the breath.

Alec made his way up to Magnus' floor and paused in front of his door. He took a deep breath and then rapped his knuckles on the door. He could hear footsteps coming towards the door and it opened. He was greeted with a huge smile and he found himself smiling too.    


	7. Festival of Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets Robert and Maryse for the first time... written for the AU When It Comes To You

Magnus smoothed out his jacket and then stepped up to the door. There was a wreath hanging on the door. The words merry, cheery, and jolly were in the center of the wreath on wood. It fit perfectly for the holidays. He knocked on the door with a smile on his lips. The smile faded when he remembered what was to come. He couldn't actually believe that he was there. He hadn't thought he would meet the parents so soon.

To tell the truth Magnus was worried about this meeting. He hadn't heard that many good things about Maryse, Alexander's mother. She was the one he was nervous about meeting. Alexander had a great relationship with his father Robert. Magnus had heard a lot of good things about him. Alexander adores him and it seems Robert adored his son just as much.

Magnus took in a few deep breathes and glanced around. They had a nice house. In each one of the window were lit with the lights that looked like candles. They were shining brightly in the falling light of the evening that was quickening upon them.

It was only a few minutes after Magnus knocked for a second time that the door was opened. A stunning woman in a sleek navy blue dress and heels stood in front of him. She was impressive, to say the least.

"You must be Mr. Bane?" Maryse intoned. She narrowed her eyes as she inspected him.

Magnus smiled politely at her. "Please call me Magnus, Mrs. Lightwood. Saying, Mr. Bane, makes me feel like my father. I am not that old yet." He let out a chuckle.

"You are old enough Mr. Bane." Maryse proclaimed.

Magnus felt his stomach drop. His age was going to be an issue after all. He let out a sigh and smiled wider at Maryse.

"Well do come in, Alexander is waiting for you." Maryse stepped out of the way, motioning for Magnus to come in. "Robert and Alexander are in the sitting room. Please, this way."

Magnus followed Magnus as they walked down the hall towards where Alec was waiting for him. He couldn't help but focus on the sound of Maryse's heels on the tile flooring.

When they entered the sitting room Magnus had to smile. Alec was sitting on the couch with his hands gripping his knees, knees that were bouncing up and down.

"Please have a seat, Magnus." Robert offered. He motioned to the couch beside Alec.

"Thank-you," Magnus replied with a smile. He sat down beside Alec who turned his blue eyes on Magnus. Magnus could see how nervous Alec actually was. "Hi there." He whispered.

"Hi..." Alec mimicked Magnus' whisper. He snapped his eyes back to his parents when his mother started talking.

"Now I understand that you have feelings for our son..." Maryse turned her gaze on her husband when he gripped her knee and cut her off.

"My wife is worried about your age Magnus," Robert told him.

"With all due respect, I don't see where that would be a problem..." Magnus started.

Maryse raised her hand in a hushing gesture. "You may still technically be young, but you are indeed nineteen years old, almost twenty if I am not mistaken." She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "And Alexander is just barely 16 years old."

"Once again with all due respect Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood by law, which I think you both know Alexander and I can date each other. I am a senior in high school...I was really hoping that this wasn't going to be a problem." Magnus stressed.

"It isn't going to be a problem!" Alec pleaded looking at his father.

Robert squeezed Maryse knee again when she opened her mouth to respond. He smiled at Alec. "Where were you two planning to go tonight?" Robert turned his gaze onto Magnus.

Magnus smiled at Robert. "I was planning on taking Alexander to dinner and then to the Festival of Lights." He could feel Alec's eyes on him and he smiled wider.

"That sounds like it will be fun. Make sure you have Alec home by midnight." Robert stood up. He knew his wife wasn't happy but he would deal with her later. He saw no sense is making the boys sit there any longer.

Magnus stood up when Alec did. "Thank-you Sir, I hope it will be fun. And I will have him back on time."

Robert put his hand on Alec's shoulder and ushered him and Magnus towards the door. He watched as Alec put on his coat and scarf. Magnus was smiling at Alec the whole time. "Be careful out there."

"We will Sir." Magnus held out his hand to shake Robert's and nodded at him.

"Have fun!" Robert said as he hugged Alec.

"I will Dad," Alec assured.

Once they were alone outside Magnus pulled Alec into a hug.

"I am so sorry...I wish you hadn't had to deal with her." Alec moaned into Magnus' shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist.

Magnus tightened his arms around Alec and took in a deep breath. "Your mother acting like that was not your fault." He kissed the side of Alec's head. "Come on let's go get dinner and then we will get some hot cocoa and then head to the Festival of Lights."

Alec nodded and took Magnus' offered hand with a smile.


	8. Unresolved Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not how it happened in the episode but it did in my head LOL

Alec loved being there in that moment with Magnus. Lips pressing together, hands roaming, it felt good. He felt himself getting lost in the moment, and it felt great. That slipped away when his phone alerted him that he was needed at the institute. He pulled away from Magnus and checked the phone. It was what he thought, they  were needed. He let out a sigh and glanced over at Magnus. 

He had said his sorries to Magnus and Magnus acted like it was okay, and Alec hoped that it was. He made his way to the room Jace had made his own and opened the door. He knew that Jace wasn't in there alone but he didn't care. He wasn't leaving until he talked to Jace. Jace was needed whether the idiot realized it or not. 

Alec heard the girl that Jace was with giggled and he felt his stomach turn. "We have to go."

Jace's response made Alec want to hit him. The girl's response made his cheeks feel hot. He turned so he wasn't watching the girl as she moved out from underneath Jace. He should have suspected she would say something like that. "I'm good."

She let out another giggle and looked between Jace and Alec. "Am I sensing some unresolved sexual tension here?"

Alec finally brought his gaze to them again. Jace and the girl were both smirking at him. "I don't know what you are talking about." Alec felt the blush creep into his cheeks as Jace's gaze stayed on him. The smirk still on his lips. He wasn't here to talk about that. Alec rolled his eyes at the girl as she climbed out of the bed and Jace flopped down on his back against the mattress. He picked up Jace's pants and threw them at him. "We need to go."


	9. Please Let Me Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little part from my Shadowhunter's AU.

Alec knew he had a fever, he could feel it in his head. He had broken out into a cold sweat as he made his way towards the place he felt safe. He threw his hands in the air as someone ran into him. They started swearing at him. Alec kept his head low and mumbled an apology. He heard the person swear again and walk off. He finally looked up and everything started to spin.

He knew he wasn't really sure how Magnus would feel about him showing up at his place, but he had to go.  Maybe  Magnus would turn him away, but he had to try. Alec needed Magnus whether anyone believed that or not. 

Everything about Magnus made Alec feel like he couldn't live without him. And that scared him. He felt his legs shake as he made his way up the stairs to Magnus's door. He felt like he had made this trip a hundred times but this time he felt like he couldn't breathe. It felt like the first time he had shown up at Magnus' door all over again.

When he reached the door he saw his hands shaking  just  as much as his legs were.  Maybe  he shouldn't be here. He let out a long breath and finally, his knuckles found  purchase  against the wood. 

He hoped Magnus would tell him that he wanted him to stay. But how things had  been left  between them the last time they had been together, Alec didn't know. 

The hallway started to spin around him as he waited for Magnus to answer the door.  Maybe  he wasn't even home.  Maybe  he had already moved on.  Maybe  Alec was a fool. He shook his head and  instantly  regretted it. He felt himself start to lose his balance and propped himself against the doorframe as best he could. The room was spinning even more. 

He wasn't so sure how he was feeling about being here now that he was actually here. Magnus still had not opened the door. He heard something move behind the door and was soon face to face with Magnus.

"I can't live without you..." Alec mumbled out and felt himself collapse but he never hit the floor.

"Oh my god Alexander, you are sick?" Magnus wrapped his arms around the younger teen pulling him into the apartment, closing the door behind them. Magnus didn't even know how Alec made here when he could just barely stand up. 

"Please let me stay?" Alec pleaded in a whisper as Magnus laid him down on the couch. He gripped Magnus' hand,  maybe  a little too hard. 

"Well, I'm not going to kick you out." Magnus ran his free hand across Alec's forehead and frowned when he felt how clammy he was. "Rest, I will make you better." He sat on the edge of the couch and watched Alec as he closed his eyes. Magnus couldn't believe that no one told him Alec was sick. And he couldn't believe that Alec thought he wouldn't let him stay.


	10. Come Rain or Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a part for my multi-chaptered Shadowhunters AU that I have in the works

 

Alec let out a quiet sigh and placed his jacket on the coat rack beside the front door. He heard Magnus doing the same as he made his way across the room to the couch. He felt under the weather and completely worn out. Izzy would say he was under too much stress. That was an understatement. Alec grabbed the plush blanket off the back of the couch, wrapped it around his shoulders and then sat down. He couldn't help but stare at Magnus as the older teen paced back and forth across the apartment. It had been one hell of a night. It had not gone as Alec had planned, not one bit. But the night seemed to have gone by lightning fast, despite how wrong it had gone. Alec was at least thankful for that. He didn't know what he was expecting from his mother.

Alec let out another sigh as he continued to watch Magnus. The older teens usual on cloud nine attitude was anything but that right now. He had been that way ever since they left Alec's house. Magnus was too quiet. Alec couldn't help cringe about how quiet it was. How tense the air around them was. He couldn't help think that it was the calm before the storm or another storm. They had already had to deal with the storm that was Maryse Lightwood, earlier that night.

They had made plans to have dinner with his parents once again. To tell them, to break the ice to Maryse, that they were not going to break up. That they were still a couple. Alec thought they could do it and that his parents would just have to accept it. It had not gone as planned.

After practically throwing Magnus out shortly after they had told them they were still together, Maryse had stopped Alec from leaving. "Get your head out of the clouds!" She had said to Alec. "Being with him is not who you want to be. This family deserves better from you." She had said. Alec didn't understand why his mother didn't like Magnus.

Alec shook his head at the memories of how harsh and cruel her words had been. He couldn't understand what her issue with him and Magnus being together was. Alec's gaze fell back on Magnus as he finally stopped pacing. "Are you okay?"

Magnus finally looked at Alec who was curled in on himself sitting on the couch. The blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His knees were pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. "Me? I'm right as rain." He let out a sigh as the frown deepened on Alec's beautiful face.

Magnus had been hopeful that Maryse Lightwood would finally accept that they were going to stay together. That she would finally accept that her eldest son was happy. That she would finally warm up to him. Alec had been hopeful too, although nervous, Magnus could see how hopeful he was. Magnus knew that Maryse had said something to Alec after she had yelled at him to get out of her house, but Alec had yet to tell him what she had said. Maybe Alec thought Magnus shouldn't know. He let out another sigh and sat down beside him. "Look..."

"Don't say it..." Alec said quietly. "Don't say we shouldn't be together if my mother has a problem with it." He couldn't bring himself to look at Magnus. He thought they had already had this conversation. He thought they had decided that it didn't matter if his mother accepted him or not. He thought they had already decided that they would be together no matter what.

Magnus reached out and placed a hand on Alec's knee. "That is not what I was going to say, Alexander." He let out a sigh. "I was going to say..." Magnus paused when Alec finally looked up at him. "I don't know what Maryse said to you, and honestly at this point, I don't care. I want to make this work with you whether they, no, whether she supports us or not. She can't scare me away." He leaned in and kissed Alec on the forehead. "We are in this together. Come rain or shine, every cloud has a silver lining, or whatever else people say...we have each other."

Alec let out a chuckle. He was glad Magnus had said all that he had just said. Alec had been worried that Magnus wouldn't want to put up with Maryse Lightwood, even for him. He let out a sigh and finally found himself smiling again. "Maybe we should have rain checked that dinner?" They both let out a chuckle and Magnus kissed Alec's forehead again.

 


	11. You Cannot Shake Hands With Clenched Fists

_You cannot shake hands with a clenched fist. ~Indira Gandhi_

Jace let out a hiss as the bo staff hit him on the side. The wood left a sting in its wake on his bare skin. He heard an almost identical hiss come from the edge of the combat ring. He knew who it was without having to look. He had felt it too. Jace turned his eyes from the bo staff back to his sparring partner. The smirk on her lips was proud. Happy. Yeah, it was definitely happy and proud. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Jace had to wipe that smirk off her face. That was his smirk. She should know better. He let out a long breath and opened his eyes. He felt his own smirk come onto his lips.

Jace dodged a swing by sidestepping. He let out a growl and swung his own bo staff, smacking her on the side just as she had to him. Jace's smirk never wavered when she let out a hiss of pain. He had to remind himself that he couldn't be, rather shouldn't be as rough with her as he would be with his other sparring partners. She was his sister after all. 

Izzy let out a growl as she lunged at Jace, swinging more widely than she should have. Jace knocked the bo staff out of her hands. She let out another growl at him. She knew that she wasn't going to win the match. It irritated her. She should have however expected what Jace was going to do next. She let out a yelp as she found herself on her back on the floor. 

Jace smirked at her.

She clenched her fists as he looked down on her. He pushed his blond hair out of his eyes and then offered her his hand to her. Izzy unclenched her fist and took his hand. As soon as she was on her feet she found her fists clenched again.

"Izzy, you cannot shake hands with clenched fists." Alec said to his sister as he came to a stop beside her and Jace.

Izzy relaxed her hands and then rolled her eyes at Alec. She watched Jace closely. "I am not going to shake his hand." She turned on her heels and strode away. 

"Ah come on Iz, don't be like that!" Jace let out a chuckle when Izzy stuck up her middle finger at him.

"Izzy!" Alec exclaimed.

Jace let out another chuckle and placed his hand on Alec's shoulder. "It's okay Alec." He was used to it from Isabelle Lightwood. 


	12. Honesty, Happiness, and Acceptance

_Being entirely honest with oneself is a good exercise. ~ Sigmund Freud_

_Happiness can exist only in acceptance. ~George Orwell_

 

Alec let out a frustrated huff of air. What had Hodge meant by his words earlier? "Happiness can exist only in acceptance." Acceptance of what? What was he talking about? Alec didn't need to accept anything. He was fine. He knew who he was. What was there to accept? Nothing, there was nothing. Hodge didn't know what he was talking about. Alec was happy. He was.

He let out another huff of air. This was not going to go away. It would bug him the rest of the night.

That night Alec though about those words. Had Hodge really figured out Alec's secret? Did the older man know? Alec sat the book down on his lap and pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he know? Alec thought he had been careful. Maybe he wasn't. He let out a growl and slammed his head back against the plush high backed chair he sat in. How could he be so stupid? 

When the door opened without a knock Alec picked up the book and threw it in the direction of the door. His eyes were still closed but he knew his mark  was hit  when a small yelp filled the quiet room. 

"Ouch that was mean and it hurt!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"I thought I told you to knock?" It wasn't  really  a question, Alec knew he had told her that over and over again. He opened his eyes, a frown on his lips as he looked over at his sister. 

"How did you...I mean, your eyes were closed..." Izzy bent down and picked up the book.

Alec stood up and strode across the room to where his sister was standing with a shocked look still on her face. He snatched the book back from her and let out a groan. "What do you want Iz?"

"Oh, I wanted someone to talk to." She gave Alec a smile that he didn't return.

"I'm not in the mood!" Alec let out another groan. Why did people always want to talk to him.

"You're never in the mood..."

"Well, I am all talked out." Alec folded his arms over his chest.

"All talked out? What do you, have conversations with the books?" Izzy rolled her eyes at him. "I want to talk."

Alec let out a sigh. "About what?"

"Well, I have been spending a lot of time with..."

" I think  you came to the wrong brother." Alec did not want to talk to Izzy about boys. "I am sure that Jace will talk to you." 

"Jace always teases me." Izzy pouted. "Please Alec?" She begged.

Alec let out another groan. Izzy should have a female person that she could talk to but their mother wasn't there for Izzy the way she should be. "Fine..." He watched his sister plop down on his bed. He was trying to brace himself mentally for this conversation, be he didn't think he could. He let out another sigh as Izzy started talking.

 

Alec was right, he hadn't been ready for that conversation, not at all. Izzy said she was thinking about being intimate with some boy that Alec didn't even know. How could Alec not know him? He didn't like the idea of someone being with Izzy but she was not eighteen, she could do as she wanted. Why did she need to tell him all this?

"That felt good. It felt like a good exercise. You know, being  entirely  honest with myself. With you. Man that makes me feel better!" Izzy stood up and stretched. She let out a small chuckle as she looked down at Alec, who was still sitting at the end of the bed. 

"Well, I am glad you feel better!" Alec rolled his eyes.

"You know, it would do you some good."

"What would?"

"Being  entirely  honest with yourself." Izzy smiled at her brother. 

"I am honest." Alec defended.

Izzy placed a hand on her brother's shoulder a sad look on her face. She shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so Brother." She patted him on the shoulder and left the room.

Alec let out a growl and threw himself backwards on the bed. They didn't know what they were talking about. None of them. He was happy, he was honest, there was nothing to accept.


	13. Warlock in Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little fic for a prompt challenge on LJ. Magnus/Alec.

Alec felt a **ferocious** need to be next to the man sitting across the room from him, currently engaged in a conversation with Clary. His dislike for the girl grew slightly for taking Magnus’ attention away from him. He let out a sigh. He grabbed a pillow off the couch and folded his arms across his chest as he continued to watch his man.

Magnus was wearing a shirt that Alec was pretty sure was new. The shirt showed the expanse of Magnus’ arms from shoulder to forearm through black **lace.** Alec’s mind had started to wander into thoughts that made him really wish that Clary would disappear. Something about his Warlock in lace did something to him.

It was the **dulcet** tone of Magnus’ voice that snapped Alec back to his surroundings. Magnus was still conversing with the red-head but the smile upon his lips told Alec that the Warlock knew what he was thinking.

Alec let out another sigh and hugged the pillow tighter.


End file.
